


Stay with me 'til dawn

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forgiveness, Hope, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: It was supposed to be a night like every other night, but Michael found himself confessing about his sins and his deepest desires to the woman of his dreams.





	

Michael rolled onto the other side of the bed, his exposed skin flushed and covered in sweat. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. The woman next to him stretched out like a feline, before wrapping herself up in his sheets and staring at him.

On most nights, Michael would cover himself with the sheets too and fall asleep, and expect the bed to be empty when he woke up. Tonight, he did not feel like he had the strength to do that.

His companion was quick to notice.

"You want to do something?"

Michael didn't know what he wanted to do, but he knew he didn't want to repeat their regular session and fall asleep. It wasn't _that_ late either, still two hours until midnight. He could just tell the woman to leave, but that would only make him feel worse.

He honestly wanted to keep her for as long as possible, but that wasn't the right thing to do.

"I can go, if you want."

"No."

Michael's voice was rather shaky, and this drew concern from the woman. Michael didn't want concern, he just wanted to ease these conflicting feelings inside of him, once and for all.

He could either fall asleep, or figure out what to do.

He was afraid of becoming attached.

"Michael?"

Michael turned to look at the woman, and as always, she looked beautiful.

He said as much.

"You're beautiful, Anna."

Anna blushed.

"T-Thank you."

It wasn't unusual for Michael to compliment Anna on her looks. To be honest, the first thing he ever said to her was a compliment, directed at her hair, her beautiful red hair.

He began touching it without even realizing.

"You want to play with my hair?"

Anna sounded amused.

Although slightly embarrassed, Michael felt it was better than nothing, better than staring at the ceiling and boring the both of them.

"Yeah."

Michael got up and retrieved a comb from the bedside drawer. Anna sat up and gave her back to him. The entirety of it was left exposed, and this made Michael think Anna was trusting him far too much. He wasn't much of an anybody in his own eyes.

Too much tainted blood in him to be of any use.

The most he could give her each time they met was a fun night and some cash.

Nothing more.

His heart yearned though, to give her more.

Despite their earlier session, the comb slid down Anna's hair easily and gracefully. Occasionally, Michael tucked his nose between the strands, to ease some of his loneliness. Her hair smelled like strawberry.

Anna chuckled.

"You really love my hair."

Michael didn't deny it, and repeated the action until Anna took hold of the comb from him and turned round, facing him. She allowed her front part to be exposed, revealing even more trust.

It made Michael slightly uncomfortable.

"If you wish to say something, please tell me."

There was so much he wanted to say, but was it really worth it?

Could his desires somehow be worth her time?

"I...."

He stuttered.

Anna cradled one of his hands between her own.

"It's okay, Michael. Whatever you have to say, just say it."

"Why do you care about me?"

The question was asked on impulse, and Michael berated himself mentally for it. Anna looked shocked, but then her eyes softened. She smiled faintly.

"Because I think you deserve my affections."

"B-But I don't!"

Michael pulled away harshly and turned his back on her. He was disturbed by the presumption that he, a rotten man, cruel and calculating in his everyday life, could ever deserve such a loving woman's affections. He maybe the one calling her to his apartment, making her journey the distance so he could claim her for a while, but Michael had always known he'd been selfishly crossing a boundary by doing so.

Each night she came to fill his void, only to empty it further when she left. It was his fault.

Anna's warm and loving touch upon his back did not ease his self-criticizing thoughts.

"Please, don't be so harsh on yourself."

"Why do you care?"

Michael looked over his shoulder and saw Anna recoil slightly as if hit. Again, he was hurting someone, maybe he really should just tell her to go and never call her back again.

He reached for his wallet.

"Don't, please."

Michael didn't stop.

"Anna, your obligation to me is through my money, it is why you're here."

Anna didn't argue as he brought the wallet back from the top of the bedside table and removed a wad of cash. He always paid her the same, every night, and tonight wasn't going to be any different, though he was tempted to add an extra dollar as an apology for being so lame.

"I care about you."

Michael sighed. "Anna..."

"I really do. I maybe a prostitute, here to serve you with my body, but that doesn't mean I don't feel obliged to come to you out of genuine concern."

Michael couldn't help but let his hand tremble. It was touching to hear, very touching, but unacceptable.

"No, Anna..."

Michael turned his head round so they were looking at each other.

"I care, Michael. You're a very decent person, and you clearly have a lot of past regrets, and I want to help you. Please let me."

She kissed him.

"Please."

She added.

Drawn in by her sweetness, both in her heart and on her lips, Michael kissed back, gently, and pulled away before it could really last.

Anna's eyes glistened with the desire to connect with him, and this was certainly not the first time he saw such a glimmer. The last time he did, he gave someone a reason to be disappointed. He never wanted to do that again, and he tried, yet what came soon after was abandonment.

He was a failure.

Michael was drawn out of his thoughts by the touch of Anna's palms against his cheeks. She was cradling him, and her eyes still looked determined to bring him the one thing he did not dare receive.

Affection.

Because he did not deserve it.

"Please, show me the truth."

Anna kissed him again, and she didn't pull back. She laid him down onto the bed and covered his body with her own. Money and comb forgotten, she continued to kiss, and Michael groaned in annoyance when he felt his arousal coming back. He needed her to go, their night was over so there was no need for this, but at the same time he could feel his arms moving to embrace her, to hold her close.

To let her in.

"Anna..."

She didn't stop. She kissed him some more and caressed and touched him. Michael's inner walls were crumbling. Soon, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I failed Anna, everyone I loved."

He confessed.

"How?"

Michael avoided her attentive expression, but he didn't stop. He was on a roll now, thanks to her.

"My baby brother, I-I...chased him out of our house, because dad didn't love him. He was angry. I lost contact with my brother afterwards. I didn't mean to. So, I surrendered myself to my dad, followed his every order, but in the end...he too...vanished from me."

Michael sobbed. It was a very shortened version of his childhood tale, but it referred to all the worst parts. Anna looked ready to sulk with him, but instead she got off and laid herself next to him, one arm draped across his chest.

"You're not a failure, Michael. Your father was no good. I have no experience with bad fathers, but I know that if they ever treat you badly, you should leave."

"But...I had no one else."

Anna looked at him dead in the eye. She was serious.

"I lost both my parents when I was nine. They were my life until then. Look at me, and tell me how happy I've become." Michael examined her, and he could tell she had a happier life than him, despite the tragedy. "I might not work a regular job, but that doesn't mean I don't get to make good friends or earn good money. I also met you, a wonderful, charming man who fell for me for more than just my looks, right?"

Michael nodded, confirming Anna's suspicion.

Indeed, Michael had spotted a woman very beautiful that day, and he still did, but he saw more than just the outer shell, he saw the kindness inside as well. Kindness was something he yearned for since he got rid of his brother, which was why, after three months, he still called for Anna to come to his bed.

Tonight, he wanted desperately to have her permanently in his life.

"...Stay."

Michael whispered, earning a smile from Anna. She proceeded to decorate his face with kisses. His arousal still there, she decided to ride it off for him. The session drove away any strength he could muster to lie and berate someone for his show of weakness.

Anna looked down at him, eyes sparkling with affection that left a tightened sensation in his chest, for Michael still did not believe he deserved her. He may not be the worst man alive, but he had been suffering from guilt years old and he couldn't just pretend his sins were forgivable, right?

Even worse, Michael's devotion to his absent father drove him to become a successful businessman, a cruel businessman who was at the head of so much yet he never stopped punishing or hurting. He claimed it was for the greater good, but good, decent people still suffered under his unyielding wrath.

He wanted it to stop, but he felt he was playing the part fit for the man he was.

The man he always would be.

Anna's eyes told him otherwise. With each kiss she gave him, Michael sensed a promise of forgiveness, of love and tender care. It made him weep. He held Anna to his chest and cried as Anna spoke the very words her kisses tried to convey out loud. Michael was growing so tired, so tired of himself and his failures.

He wanted Anna to be his salvation. Could she save him?

His eyes held onto Anna's, determined to stay focused on the beauty in front of him out of fear that he would never see her again.

"I'll be here, when you wake up."

Anna spoke the words with a bit of reverence, and Michael was too tired to argue, to object. He passed out with Anna's fingers combing through his dark hair, her body pressed against his and keeping him warm, keeping him safe.

Michael didn't know what to expect when he woke up.

Hell? A prison cell? An empty bed? Maybe even Heaven? He _was_ a believer.

But when gray-ish eyes opened to the dawn of a new day, he saw the face of the woman he loved again. He was not alone, and he could still be redeemed. He saw this truth while they stared at each other, and kissed.

"Good morning, Michael."

 


End file.
